The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Physical input devices (touch displays, physical keyboards, etc.) can differ between mobile computing devices and other (e.g., desktop) computing devices. For example, handheld mobile computing devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones, can have smaller and/or limited input devices compared to larger desktop or laptop computing devices, which can have larger touch displays and/or full-sized keyboards. These smaller and/or limited input devices can make it more difficult to quickly and efficiently provide a text input (e.g., a search query) to mobile computing devices. Speech input, therefore, is often used as a shortcut to avoid the constant need to use these input devices to provide a text input to mobile computing devices.